Not Just Fiction
by Kione Rynnilden
Summary: One human, one Zangoose, one cold winter night.  M/Human x F/Zangoose lemon.


For those of you wondering:

Yes, this is a re-upload, and by re-upload I mean change of accounts. I've decided to use this account specifically for stories with explicit content, so who knows. I might be back with another one in a few months or so. Still sleeping on how I'm going to set up the 'plot', if that makes any sense for a lemon fiction.

Enjoy the now completed version~

* * *

><p><strong>Not Just Fiction...<strong>

My name is Andy, and well... It's kinda hard to describe the nineteen years I've lived with much more than one little word: normal. Yeah, I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer just like everyone else, I got my starter Pokémon on my tenth birthday, and I headed out into the world the next day with nothing but careless thoughts.

That's what everyone else did anyway, so I fit in just fine. Right?

I guess it was fun for the seven years it lasted. Made some pretty cool friends along the way, saw some really amazing stuff... Pretty much everything I hoped for as a kid and more. But when the novelty wore off, I started getting a bit bored among other things.

'No, I don't care what you say, I don't want your freaking 'Tasty Slowpoke Tails'!'  
>'Hey you, yes you. New trainer! Go pour water on that weird tree. It's fun.'<br>'Oh come on! Why do _Pokémon _get free health care?'

I don't know what happened to me along the way actually, but something clicked in my head one day and I told myself that enough was enough. A few weeks later I was back home in Verdanturf Town and applying for a job at the local Contest Hall. Another few more weeks later and I was happily settled into a comfortable little apartment and recovering from my long journey.

It was a bit crowded in my new apartment for the first few days, what with five of my Pokémon friends crunched up in there all the time, but things got better when they all got bored and asked me to release them back into the wild. I always agreed because really, I'm not the kind of guy to lock living creatures away like souvenirs, just to take them out and admire on occasion. So I bid farewell to all but one of them: Amy.

Amy was my starter Pokémon, and needless to say, has been with me for a long time now. I like to think that we're really close, so it's funny that the first few days we were together were incredibly tense. It took a while for me to find a way through her shy and quiet shell, but it was well worth the effort. She is a loyal and caring friend that I deem myself lucky to have met, and the two of us essentially held each other up while traveling through Hoenn.

So that's really all there is to my life. I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer, became a Pokémon trainer, ran all over Hoenn wreaking general havoc for seven years, and now live a peaceful life with a Zangoose as a roommate.

Although day-to-day life isn't really all _that _exciting, it's got a few nice things every now and then. Old friends drop by to visit the two of us sometime, the Pokémon Contests are always fun to watch, and everything about Verdanturf town just breathes life into the atmosphere. The mountains are like guardians from the outside world, towering around us and locking the little piece of heaven we live in safely away. Amy and I are both happy, so something must be working out I guess!

Compared to other places I've passed through, Verdanturf is the only town where I honestly enjoy every single season. I mean, trudging through Lavaridge during the summer was terrible, the beaches of Dewford were bitter during the winter... so I guess I should blame bad timing. Maybe Amy and I could travel back to those places at the _right _time, and see what they have to offer sometime in the future. In the meantime, we'll enjoy the beauty of a snowy winter.

The two of us see winter as time to recharge. It gets tiring being out and about during the other three seasons, and there really isn't too much to do after the first couple snowball fights and midnight strolls anyway.

To be honest, we spend most of the season locked away in our apartment reading books. You might be asking why in the world a Zangoose would be interested in books, and my answer to that is because she can read them! Does the notion surprise you? Try settling down and teaching your Pokémon how; you'd be surprised that they're good at more than just combat. In my opinion, snowy days should be spent at home with a cup of tea and good book. Might make everyone in the world just a little bit happier.

Oh! And there's one thing we love to do together: watch movies. Comedies, adventures, romances, just about anything we can lay our hands on.

While we were traveling through cities, bright cinemas and posters advertised everything from documentaries on the different criminal organizations, to cheesy animated features involving legendary and rare Pokémon. We put together lists of stuff that seemed interesting, made mental notes of others, and after our return to Verdanturf raided the local video store. We finished off that list last year and have pretty much kept up with all the new releases since. I wish we would have spent more time in our journeys just relaxing and enjoying life, as movies aren't the only things we missed. Amusement parks, scenic walks, wildlife reserves... I feel bad just thinking about it.

I've done my best to make up all that stuff, but not for myself. It's for Amy, and it would have been for the rest of my team if they had stayed. For seven years I put them through a lot of tough stuff. The more I think about it, the more sick I feel. I mean, being a trainer had its moments, but it doesn't outweigh the negative. My Pokémon did the hard work, they suffered through the fighting, they gave up their freedom and I got all the prestige. And sore feet.

Our society must be real messed up if it teaches our children that treating living beings like that is perfectly alright. That's a whole 'nother conversation though, and I've dragged this one on long enough, so let's get to the point.

The day I'm describing was far from normal.

It was late evening, and there was a blizzard howling outside, so Amy and I ended up snuggling under a blanket in the living room couch to watch _'A Clockwork Oran'_. We found it the week before, buried in one of those bins where all the surplus and old movies are dumped and sold for a cheap price. After reading the summary on the back, we bought it asking ourselves just how bad it could possibly be. A terrible move on our part, as we both felt rather sick near the beginning, and Amy ended up storming back to her own room during one of the more disturbing scenes.

I don't really blame her for doing it. Kinda hard to sit through a vicious beating, followed by a separate incident of gang-rape. I gave up on the movie too soon afterward, and made a note to dispose of it later. And by dispose, I mean shove somewhere in the video storage closet where it would never be seen again.

Beyond movies, there is also our computers and the never-ending 'network of tubes' that is the internet. Yes, Amy has a computer too. Her claws made using them damn near impossible at first, and turned her away from them actually. It wasn't until she discovered fan fiction (or like the 'extras' menu on movies in her words), that she made a conscious effort to figure out a way to use computers. Since she could use a mouse just fine, we gave her an on-screen keyboard and called it good.

I myself enjoy video gaming, and ended up playing a couple for the next few hours, leaving occasionally to use the bathroom or grab a few snacks. Sometime around midnight I decided that cookies would be a good idea, so I grabbed two small plates of them out of the kitchen: chocolate for me and sugar for Amy.

"Hey, I got something for you," I said, knocking on her door (which always happened to be locked for some reason).  
>"Just a moment!" she answered. I then heard her hop off her chair, pad over to the door, and fumble with the knob a little before opening up just enough to slip out. "Oh yay!" she exclaimed, as I set the plate down on the pads of her upturned paws.<br>"You're welcome," I said, smiling as she took the cookies into her room. She then squeezed out past me and threw the door shut behind her. "What are you doing?"  
>"Making hot chocolate!" she chirped, turning the corner of the hallway into the kitchen.<p>

_"Right, that's going to take a while," _I thought as I turned back to my room. I stopped short for a moment when I realized that Amy's door was only halfway flush with its frame. You might be wondering why this grabbed my attention so much, and the answer really isn't that complicated to figure out. Heck, I pretty much told you. I had _never _seen Amy neglect to lock her door when she wasn't in it. In fact, I had not seen the interior for almost a year and a half because of that. The only key to the door being hidden in a spot I couldn't find didn't help either. I wasn't about to give up the chance, so I quietly slipped into her room.

I felt a bit like a creep for doing it, but I figured Amy wouldn't mind all that much. Not like she kept the ritual equipment for a death cult in there (at least I hope she didn't...)! And really, there wasn't anything to see. Amy's room was impeccably tidy, and even had a cinnamon scent that came from an air freshener plugged into the wall near the door. Then again, she didn't really have much other than her desk, bed and bookshelves, whereas mine was full of clothes, trinkets and all sorts of crumpled papers.

Satisfied with my visit, I was about to leave the room when I heard what sounded like a muffled scream come from behind me. I turned my head around and looked towards Amy's computer. The monitor was off, but I could hear a very faint whirring of the fan inside her computer. I pressed the little button that would bring the screen to life and slipped on her headphones. I don't even know how to describe what I was feeling when I heard labored breaths of two people rush into my ears, and a video of a man drawing his penis out of a Zangoose flashed onto the screen.

The video ended mere seconds later. The Zangoose had a faint smile on her face, and thick, white fluid dripping out of her vagina.

I sat there and imagine I had a rather blank stare on my face. I was no stranger to pornography, and took rather guilty pleasure in it occasionally, but _Amy? _Not that she was an exception from everyone else, but it's always a shock when you learn something so private about someone so close to you. I know it's redundant to say it, but the locked door and her close guarding of the key made perfect sense then.

After I was unfrozen, I found myself skimming through her browsing history. Absolutely no records of anything before nine o'clock that evening, but the vast majority of entries I could find had some sort of lewd terminology in it. Much of it was video or photography exclusively between female Zangoose and male humans. When I figured I had seen enough, I closed the web browser and buried my hands in my face.

_"Oh god..." _I thought quietly to myself. On one hand, I wanted to laugh. All these years I had thought Amy was a little angel. She still was to me, just a little less innocent was all. Then on the other hand, I was rather nervous. I knew I had to get out of her room and _fast. _Fate was being rather cruel to me that day, and as I was about to go back to the video that Amy was watching, before I knocked on her door that is, I saw my name.

It was on an untitled document that Amy had open, and my damned curiosity killed me. I might as well just tell you what the whole sentence that caught my eye was:

_"And then Andy, _my _Andy, gently pressed his lips to mine."_

...Do I even need to mention how far my jaw dropped when I saw that? Funny actually that my cheeks and ears only started burning then and there. Wouldn't yours if you just found out your best friend was writing a romantic story between him or herself and _you_? The story went on for quite a bit, but taking into account her background I was quite certain what was going to happen next in that story. That made me snap.

I rapidly loaded up the video Amy watched, skipped all the way to the end, turned off the monitor and then turned around: straight into her. She stood there holding a tray with two steamy cups of hot chocolate and stared into my eyes.

"I... um...that was fast" I stuttered, unable to avert the lock she held with her red eyes. She walked slowly to her desk, and then carefully set down the tray, almost agonizingly slow. She then looked up into my eyes once more, and that sad, vacant stare broke my heart. She knew what I had seen, and everything about her behavior reflected this knowledge.

Just seconds later she disappeared, slamming the room door behind her.

Moving at an impossible to follow speed was a specialty she developed over the years we had been together, and even though it wasn't for combat anymore, apparently it still had a use; I had no clue where she went.

"Gahhh..." I groaned, collapsing backwards onto her bed. I covered my eyes with my arm and silently berated myself for the mess I had started. A little while later, I left Amy's room and began to look for her. After a scan through all the closets and rooms, I realized couldn't find her. The apartment wasn't all that large, and neither was Amy, so I wondered where she could hide.

A chill ran through me when I realized one last place she could have gone. I dashed to the front door and stumbled down the apartment stairs while stomping my feet into my shoes, forgetting to grab my coat in the panic. When I reached the bottom, I saw a set of snow prints deeper than the ones around it and the right size for her.

"Amy!" I shouted, running after the paw prints. Everything after that was a fog, quite literally as well. It was near impossible to see far that night, and the snow didn't help either for more than one reason. It was cold, it was hard to run in, and it was going to cover the trail by morning if I didn't find her.

If there was anything positive about that night, I came to understand the meaning of two things: Terror, and relief.

Terror in the sense that I lost Amy's trail at one point during my pursuit, relief upon finding it once more. Fear that I would never see my friend again, comfort when I found her curled up at the base of a tree. Horror when I lifted her frozen, lightly snowed upon body, alleviation when I knew her heart still drummed.

I brought her back into the apartment, my head throbbing with pain because of frozen ears, but more so from anxiety for Amy. I dried her up as best I could with a towel before wrapping her in blankets and hugging her tightly on the couch. I still shivered even in the warmth of the apartment, and sniffled softly a few times as I waited and hoped for the moment she would wake up. After a while, my eyes grew heavy from exhaustion and I joined her in sleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I woke to the sensation of wetness on my chest, and the shaking of suppressed sobs. My feet were warm and surrounded by a ring of fallen blankets.<p>

"Amy...?" I whispered quietly, noticing that her body immediately stopped trembling. "No, no," I cooed softly, as she attempted to wiggle her way free. I held her just a little tighter and planted a few feather-soft kisses on the top of her head. After a little more coaxing on my part, she stopped squirming.

I managed to sneak a glance at the digital clock on our DVD player, and noticed it was a quarter past three. Very late, but time wasn't really all that relevant; the pertinent issue was cuddled up in my arms.

"I'm sorry for snooping around in your room Amy, I didn't mean to... see what I did," I said quietly. I heard no response. Not that I was looking for one anyway. Being the source of Amy's troubles, I felt ridiculously awkward being the source of comfort at the same time. Yes comfort, if the firm way she held me in return meant anything.

"Do you hate me Andy?" she said suddenly into my chest.  
>"Tch. Are you kidding? I wouldn't hate you for something like that. I don't know what to make of it, but that's pretty much it."<p>

"And really, I don't care about all the other 'stuff' either, you know?"  
>"Wait, you saw my story?"<br>"Umm... yes. Unfortunately I did."  
>She moaned heavily and hugged tighter. <em>"Oops... probably shouldn't have said that."<em>  
>"You're making this too big of a deal, and I really don't hate you. No clue why you would think that."<br>"You're lying, and it _is_a big deal," said Amy fiercely, sitting upright in my lap. I could look into her pale, pink eyes now and see the pain within. "Just say what you think about me, what I am to you now. Please don't lie to me. Not about this..."

I averted my gaze rapidly, as she was right. I most certainly did care about what she wrote. She loved me, and in a way I loved her too. Don't get me wrong though, mine was strictly platonic. I wanted her to be safe, healthy and happy. I didn't understand why she kept going on about me 'hating her' though; the thought never crossed my mind even for a moment.

"Amy, why do you think I hate you? Do you think I'm ashamed of you? Do you think I'm disgusted by you, by what I saw? So what if a human and a Pokémon are in love and decide to do... things... together to express their love?" I said, holding her close while fiery heat coursed through my ears. "Please, look me in the eye and answer this question: Do you really_, really _think I hate you? Do you think I'm just lying to make you feel better?"

"Y-Yes..." she said, her eyes dropping down away from mine. I felt terrible there, watching tears roll down her face. To say that I was blown away by her answer would be a gargantuan understatement. I began to choke up, almost as if she had physically slashed my throat with her claws. I was so distraught with guilt and confusion there that I probably would not have noticed or cared if she _did _slash my throat. Somewhere from the mix that was our sniffles and sobs I drew out one last card, and played it for all its worth.

I gently lifted Amy's chin and pressed my lips to hers.

It was a rather bitter first kiss now that I look back upon it. The tenderness of the moment was marred by our tears, we were both short on breath, and parted lips quickly out of shock. Yes, the spontaneity of my own action surprised me.

I remember her looking at me incredulously, her head tilting to the side just a mere fraction of an angle. "A-Andy..." she whispered, slowly coming in for another round. Now the second time our lips met, they stayed together for who knows how long. I don't think either of us were thinking about anything but focusing entirely on drinking in the feeling of the moment. Our tongues intertwined and writhed around each other passionately, and for the most part I let Amy have her way. Which wasn't much, as she didn't have the audacity to take the lead, and neither did I.

When we finally drew away and opened our eyes, we were both gasping softly. For me, the room had grown unbearably hot, but I still managed to let out a few words.  
>"Do you still think I hate you?" I asked, "If you do I'll do it agai-"<br>"No!" she exclaimed with a rush, wrapping her arms around me in a vicious hug. "I love you, Andy. I love you!" she said, nuzzling her head against my neck.

And there I stood in my mind, on that forked crossroad where time is frozen and the choices have become black and white. All of us have been there, perhaps some of us more than once. It's one of the choices that we look back on in the far future and wonder what would have happened had we gone the other way. Joy, regret, awe... all of these emotions and more condensed into just two choices:

Did I love Amy, or did I not?

Nine years. I had known Amy for almost half of my life. She was an ordinary Zangoose who loved nature, warm fires and fields of flowers: a gentle soul that didn't want to harm anyone, although fully capable of doing so with her intimidating, dark claws. The things we had seen together, done together, survived through... _together_...

And that was the problem. She was a Zangoose. A Pokémon._ Not human_. It didn't matter how I phrased it, she wasn't what I was and that was that. The two of us would have to live forever unable to reveal our love to the world. That and the world would never approve of us even if we did come clean and confess; the repercussions could very well ruin our lives.

I surfaced out of my trance for just a moment to feel Amy still nuzzling over and over against me. Her silky fur was heaven against my skin, and I desired so strongly to bury my face and lose myself within it.

Slipping away once more, I thought about the world again. They were the ones that taught me that man and woman of the same species went together and that there was no other formula. If that were true, then how I could I love a Zangoose? Amy could think, she could feel, she could breath. Humans could too. So in the end, the only thing that made the two of us different were our bodies. Even then, weren't we both composed of flesh? And at the very core, the same elements that are the building blocks of all that exists? By that logic, aren't we the same then?

I thought about this for a while as a I played with a tuft of Amy's fur, twirling it around in my fingers. It was then that I came to the realization that I had been running circles in my own head. The whole thing was really much simpler than I was making it out to be. The question never was whether the world would sanction our love, it was whether or not I loved her. I smiled in spite of my stupidity: I had taken the question, plain as could be and twisted it, adding all sorts of nonsense to the mix. Quite a tragic fault of mine and perhaps so many others. So what if we weren't the same species? The world cared that we weren't, not us. And that's all there really was to it. If I loved Amy... well... the rest of those little details could come later. Regardless what those other things were, they could never take away the most important thing, the fact that...

"I love you too, Amy."

* * *

><p>I remember indulging my urge from earlier, and found peace pressed up against the fur on the side of her neck. So soft, so warm... I was already lost within her, and quite willing to spend the rest of my life doing so. We murmured softly for a while, and most of what came out of our mouths when they weren't pecking softly at each other was nonsensical, and peppered with a few coherent words of love here and there.<p>

From there, one thing led to another and before I knew it I was curled up with my lover atop the sheets of her bed. Naked. I lay on my back, held her from behind, rested my head atop hers, and relished the sensation of her fur against my bare skin. I hugged her to myself just a little more fiercely, much as if I were trying to meld our bodies together like dough. Every little bit closer we could make ourselves to each other, if that made any sense, was precious. I later followed the flow of her fur with my hands, sliding them down from the little tufts on her shoulders all the way to her waist and back again. A slow process of ruffling and smoothing her fur that she seemed to love, as evidenced by her soft purrs.

This may seem like a jump, but I simply can't come up with a logical explanation as to how I went from rubbing Amy's waist to dancing around the silky fur of her nethers with my fingers. I later realized I probably should have asked first, but when one is in the heat of the moment like that, stuff of the sort just goes out the window.

Luckily she purred quietly and urged me on with a quick, dry lick to the underside of my chin. I obliged her and began to rub slow and small circles around her vulva, feeling around for the small nub that I knew would bring her pleasure. When I located it, I began focusing my attention on it and was pleased at Amy's twitch; an indubitable, sharp confirmation of my discovery.

"Mmm, there it is," I whispered, applying just a tad bit more pressure.  
>"Ohhh..." Amy moaned softly, leaning her body back against mine with new force.<p>

After a short while I began to feel my fingers grow damp, and reached down with my other hand to feel for her vaginal opening. It did not take much effort to slide a digit in, and I could feel Amy's pace quicken as I drew it out and re-entered. All the while maintaining a steady, circular motion around her clitoris. I continued this for a while, egged on by her increasingly prolonged moans and involuntary squirms. Eventually I came to slip in another finger, which her tunnel convulsed around forcefully upon its first entry.

"Hmm... am I really that good at this?" I asked, thrusting my fingers in just a little deeper than usual.  
>"Ah! Yes!" she exclaimed, sucking in a deep breath of air.<p>

As shameful as it was to admit it, I had quite a bit of knowledge regarding acts of love despite never having made it in the past. But there was something altogether different about actually performing it. Nothing could have prepared me for all the sensory nuances that came with it.

The heat of our bodies, the oh-so-hushed sounds of wet slurps, the sounds, the knowledge that I was giving the one I loved pleasure... It all came together in that wonderful moment of climax when Amy's voice and struggles were at their strongest, and I had to hold on to her dearly to see her through the bliss she was experiencing.

When it was all over, and her cries had died down to soft pants and gasps, I turned her around and embraced her gently as she rode out the last passing waves of euphoria.

"Ohhh..." she moaned a little later, sliding off my torso and then pressing herself against my side. After that she started to mutter some very strange things. "After the whirlwind of joy that clouded my mind passed, I came to realize that his member had grown erect."  
>"Amy, are you alright?" I asked, wondering what could be going through her mind, although it was true that my penis was quite stiff with arousal.<br>"Shh," she whispered, before continuing her cryptic prose. "In a bid to return the favor..." she said, suddenly climbing up onto me and taking hold of my shaft between the pads of her paws. After that she said no more, as her mouth was occupied with the task of giving me pleasure.

"Gah..." I groaned as she slowly slid my penis into her warm mouth and back out again. I managed to squeeze out a few words despite my primary focus being 'elsewhere'. "Is this part of the story you're working on or something?"

She pulled off my shaft with a quick swirl of the tongue and responded with, "No, my story is already finished. I'm just quoting it." After that she thrust me back into paradise, eliciting another gasp from me.

"W-Wait a second, you _finished _it? Meaning you shared it _online_? With _our _names on it?" I exclaimed worriedly, albeit not enough to have Amy stop what she was doing.  
>"Mghh... are you nuts?" she asked, pulling off again, although this time a little impatiently. "I changed up the names on the one I posted."<br>"That really doesn't make me feel all that much better!"  
>"Relax. No really, relax. No way anyone could trace it back to us. And for all those people online, that story could have been just a fantasy. Actually, it was until tonight."<p>

It was amazing how gentle she was with me, although I was glad for that because her fangs were the last thing I wanted to deal with at the time. Every time she plunged down onto me she did so loosely, but as she drew away she increased the suction.

After a while she seemed to have a firm grasp on the basics of the act, literally and figuratively, and proceeded to add some of those extra details that one can only dream of. Her tongue was working full force now, seeking out every square centimeter of flesh I had and making sure not to neglect any for far too long. The time in which I remained within her mouth or out began to vary, the former being so wonderfully pleasant that the mere second of the latter seemed almost agonizing in contrast.

I reached down with my hands in between sharp breaths and began to fondle her ears and stroke the fur atop her head with care. Over and over again her lips slid up and down my shaft, and I began to groan deeper and more often with each pass. My senses were fully engaged, and for a while I focused on little more than touch and sight. But when I turned to my ears, I began to hear soft 'mphhs' that Amy made occasionally as she thrust my shaft into the soft, slippery haven between her lips.

My first impulse was to think, _"Those have to be the cutest sounds I've ever heard her make," _but when she pulled away from me gasping for air, I figured out exactly how hard she was working to please me: probably a little too hard.

"Haaa... I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this," said Amy, preparing to go back again.  
>"No, um, wait a second - that's really enough. You don't need to do anymore."<p>

I pulled myself up to a sitting position, away from her, and leaned with my back against the smooth headboard of the bed. It was cold against my slightly sweaty, hot back, and I cringed just a little at the contact. I quickly found Amy sitting in my lap, her legs straddled around my waist.

She pressed the side of her head up against my neck and asked, "Not going to let me finish?"  
>"Well you sounded kinda out of it. Tired, out of breath," I said, playing with a little bit of fur on her back, "-you just didn't sound like you could take much more of it."<br>"Are you kidding?" she said indignantly, "I would have been just fine!"

"Sorry, didn't want you doing something you could have been uncomfortable with..." I said. As a matter of fact, I personally felt uncomfortable, as my drenched and painfully hard dick was sandwiched in between my skin and her fur covered flesh.

"While we're talking about 'discomfort', I was wondering about where, you know, how much further we're going with this."  
>"With this...? Oh!" I exclaimed, as she pressed her lower torso tight against my crotch. "Are you serious?" I asked dazedly.<br>"Hmm? So everything we've been doing to each other for the past half hour hasn't been 'serious'?" she replied teasingly, grabbing the lobe of my ear delicately with her fangs.  
>"Tsss-" I hissed sharply, shaken up by the sudden prick. The thought that those same fangs had been passing over the most sensitive organ on my body not moments ago was somewhat disarming. She pressed her body against mine and began humping slowly; the sensation of her fur against the naked skin of my penis unbearably wonderful. A weak stream of hot liquid streamed down the inside of my thigh, and I knew Amy was ready for anything I could throw at her. Well, anything but this:<p>

"Amy, do you know what will happen if we go all the way with this? Heck, if anyone were to even _find out_what we've done tonight?"

She stopped humping when I asked that, and since I could not see her eyes I had no way of knowing what she was thinking. I continued.

"What we're doing is _illegal_. Against societal norms, against the la-"  
>"Yes." she responded bluntly, growing stiff as a paperclip in my arms.<br>"Then... you know what'll happen?"

I felt a claw dig into the flesh on my back, and bit my lip to cope with the pain as she slowly uttered, "You will probably go to jail for a long time, lose your job, be hated by everyone in Verdanturf..."  
>"I could lose you!" I blurted in a rush, "If we were caught, they might put you to... death," my voice trailed off. I swallowed heavily before licking my lips dryly and stating that, "I could handle everything else, just not that."<p>

The two of us stayed motionless for a short while, and I wondered what had happened to my resolve from earlier. Don't get me wrong, my heart was still entirely Amy's property, it was just that I really began to visualize the consequences that faced me. Like many people faced with unpleasant circumstances, I unintentionally conjured up some of the nastiest things that could possibly happen. Thoughts of being torn away from her, tossed into a prison cell and receiving notification of her sudden execution pounded violently against the the walls of my consciousness.

"Andy?"  
>"...Hmm?"<br>"It's not like we're having sex in the town square. You dork."

I felt her entire body shift upwards and back after that, and a few moments later felt soft, warm flesh pressed to the tip of my penis. She then went on to look me in the eyes fiercely and say, "Now do I have to do this myself, or are you gonna man up and take the lead?"

I blinked in confusion and felt my face grow warm. Probably red as well. "That... didn't sound like you at al- AH!" Apparently my response was the wrong answer, as I now found myself deeply nestled inside my Zangoose lover. My first thought, as lame as it sounds, was along the lines of, _"Oh my god, we're having sex."_

I felt her shiver and clench her slick vaginal walls tightly around my shaft. "I-I know," she mumbled. " I heard someone else say that on - um... on the internet."  
>"I see. If you uh, don't mind me asking, what exactly happened next?"<p>

She looked up at me curiously before burying her face in my chest, and that was really all I needed to know. I managed to turn myself around to face the headboard, which I promptly pushed away from using my legs, and after a little bit more shuffling around came to rest on my back with Amy sitting up straight on top of me. I started to buck upwards slowly, and she quickly adapted to the rhythm I was setting and gracefully moved in tandem.

I felt such an intense feeling of exhilaration being one with Amy, and as cliché as it sounds, I truly felt our bodies were made for each other. We moaned together as my cock slid in and out, gasped at the slapping of naked skin against wet fur, and in general made all manner of crude noises to express our ecstasy. Now that I think back upon it, I am glad no one in the adjoining apartment rooms heard the soundtrack of our tender lovemaking. At least no one has said anything about it yet.

I often wonder what I must have looked and sounded like from her perspective. Honestly, I'm not quite sure what I _would _sound or look like. Put it this way: if a hot, tight and moist tunnel were to be wrapped around _your _dick (pardon me if you lack one!), and then slid up and down the entire length many times, would you be more focused on your facial expressions or the amazing feeling coursing its way through your body? 'Nuff said.

And yet somehow despite the cyclone of pleasure I was stuck in, I found a few gaps to observe the reactions of my lover. Her head was tilted upwards, her eyes were closed delicately, her mouth was ajar with a wet tongue lolling out just barely... If that wasn't adorable enough, her pants occasionally came out as soft 'Zan... Zan...'s. I did not tell her about those sounds as I was sure she would die of embarrassment, and quite frankly I loved to hear those feral moans and didn't want them to stop.

I fell off cloud nine some unknown time later to the sound of long, drawn out groans from Amy. She was fully lost in her own world of joy now, and bucking forcefully against me. I knew she was about to climax again, as evidenced by the ferocity her inner walls exerted upon my member. I held onto the sides of her shoulders and managed to force myself into a sitting position, much how the two of us were when I was still in between her and the headboard.

"Rghh..." I grunted, clutching the underside of her back legs with my hands; they had quickly wrapped themselves around my lower torso when I finished changing positions. Having taken a firm hold, I began to focus on the small bounces she made in my lap and timed a thrust so that my penis speared into her just as she came down upon me. She gave an involuntary gasp at this unexpected action, although whether it was out of surprise or glee was uncertain to me. Impossibly, her walls grew even _tighter _around me after that, so I have my own suspicions as to what she may have felt.

I could feel her convulsing on the inside now, and I know it wasn't just my head teasing itself. What started as the occasional sharp clench became a random pattern of relentless squeezing and loosening that made feel so good I doubted its reality.

"Andy..." gasped Amy, a gasp I echoed due to one of her claws suddenly digging into my skin, "I think I'm going to... aaah..."  
><em>"You may think, but I <em>know _what's about to happen," _I thought to myself, taking a deep breath and steeling my muscles for what would come next. In those last moments before her second peak, I plunged myself into her as much and as quickly as I could. Over and over I entered and exited that snug heaven, and in return she freely vocalized what I believed to be years of pent up desires and lust. When she finally came, she held nothing back and tilted her head to the ceiling, her maw opening for a long, climactic, feral cry.

Moments later I found myself on top of her, still thrusting wildly. I was getting close to my own orgasm as well, and I wanted to be able to bask together in the warm afterglow that my partner was already in. At least until I noticed something very odd.

"You aren't crying - are you?" I asked, slowing my manic pace, which was a herculean act of will in and of itself. I knew it was a rather stupid question, as tears were visibly dampening the satin fur around the corners of her eyes. It took a while for her to respond, and her initial reaction was to smile wanly and turn her head to the side.  
>"I'm happy. Really, I am," she answered quietly as I slowly slid into her and came to a rest. Her voice was quiet, and not a meek kind of quiet, a content and peaceful one. One that glimmers with the sense that all is right with the world. I felt the tension in my loins loosen and begin to rapidly fade away as I lay there atop her, and let me tell you something: you have no idea how badly I just wanted to say 'screw it all' and make that volcanic feeling erupt as fast as I possibly could.<br>"You really shouldn't stop you know," said Amy, turning her head up to look at me again and throwing in a quick vaginal squeeze while she was at it, "I um... kinda wanna cuddle - just for a little bit - before I fall asleep."

"Heh, glad we agree. Hang in there just a little longer," I whispered into her ear. I pulled out of her and just once, sank in slowly. I really took the time to savor every fold, every curve and every bump I came across; it was almost maddening how 'complete' I felt, when my tip reached the end. From there I began to bear down upon her opening at a progressively increasing speed. I soon began to feel that tightness build up within me again and this time I fought to keep it. I was growing tired, considering how long the two of us had been going at it (oh yes, it was probably four in the morning by then too), but I forced myself onward, banking on the hope that my efforts would be well worth it.

Oh who was I kidding? It was totally worth it!

One thing I loved about the new position the two of us were in, was that I could look into Amy's eyes. There was something so much more intimate about gazing into her compared, to ploughing into her. I lowered my head down to a ruff of fur on her cheek and nuzzled deeply for a moment, loosing a small kiss as I drew away. Her soft, pink eyes were closed then, but her mouth was gaping slightly, so I took the chance to kiss her again. It was a slow kiss that she wrested control of, her tongue leading a very much welcomed invasion into my mouth. She emitted slow moans, which were really nothing new at all by now between the two of us, but it was the first time I noticed and felt them penetrate deep into me. They were muffled, and I could sense the sound waves dissipating all through my chest. I like to think they made it all the way to my heart, and that my own voice made it to hers.

We both sucked down gasps of air when we broke off, and I realized that I was finally nearing my peak. In those final moments before sweet orgasm, I breathed heavily and grunted just as much. Faster and faster I moved, working as hard as I could to amplify that wonderful feeling that just kept growing. Just before I passed over the top of the curve, my mind reeled with everything that had happened that night. The discoveries, the fears, the ecstasy, and the rising of a sun that had yet to loose its rays for us to bask in. The sun of our love had awakened from slumber that night, and it was marking the beginning of a wonderful day with a glorious dawn.

It was then that I came.

I pressed my lips to hers again as pleasure flooded my brain and my body, and I'm glad I did because I am sure if my voice had not been restrained it would have woken at least _one, _if not many of the nearby neighbors. Buried deep inside her I unleashed burst after burst of cum, and I know this because I could feel hot globs of it cement my flesh to hers. I attempted thrusting a few more times, but cringed at how painfully sensitive the head of my penis had become, and chose to remain still. When the overwhelming feelings and sensations passed by, I was overcome by this intense feeling of satisfaction. So much that I elected to roll over onto my back and pull Amy along to lie atop me, all the while remaining firmly planted inside. After that I relaxed all the muscles in my body and relished the warm happiness that enveloped my entire being.

"Unnnh... how was it?" whispered Amy, pressing her fuzzy head to the side of mine.  
>"Better than I could imagine, but even better because my imagination never thought to include you."<p>

She giggled softly and butted gently against my head. "Nineteen years and you never thought about me like that? Never once?"  
>"Hey, give me some slack. Didn't start thinking about girls until I was at least thirteen, and besides, you were too much of a friend for me to even think about it."<br>"Hmm, are you sure that's all there is to it?"  
>"Why do you ask? Thought you just wanted to 'cuddle for a bit'."<p>

"Oh I do, and we are," she said, wiggling about just a little bit, "but you got me thinking about how awesome of a story that would be. I could add it on as a 'prequel' chapter to my story."  
>"Come on, you've got to be kidding me! Figured you'd be done with that, having got the real thing and all."<br>"Nope! A good writer would use the experience to do an even better job. A good lover though..." she said, trailing off somewhat ominously at the end.  
>"A good lover does what?"<p>

Amy gave me another uncharacteristically wicked smile, then and pressed her little nose against the tip of mine. "What's there to say? Do the stuff that good writers will write about."  
>"What's that supposed to mean?"<br>She purred softly and rested her head to the side of mine. After a cute yawn, she softly whispered, "Whatever you want it to."

"Well try this one on in your dreams," I muttered quietly a few minutes later, "how about we go out for just one more journey. This time, for fun. To see the sights and do the stuff we missed."  
>"What's wrong with sticking around here?"<br>"To be honest, I'm not too comfortable with you writing about our sex life and sharing it with the world."

She giggled again, but this time with weak energy that one would have on the threshold of sleep.  
>"That would be nice. I could make a blog about it, and you know what the best part would be?"<br>"Tell me," I answered, also growing quite drowsy.

"It wouldn't start out as just a fantasy, an 'impossible' work of fiction. It'd be true from the very first word."

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note<span>_  
><em>This story is not a reflection of my beliefs regarding zoophilia and bestiality, and the intention was not to write material arguing for or against. It was the depiction of an internal struggle within a character's mind, and nothing more. Also, a big 'thank you' to Compass Indigo for the review left on the original upload! Sorry the second half isn't your cup of tea, but your advice was quite valuable to me.<em>


End file.
